Prego
by Verbophobic
Summary: you can choose, either this is a epilogue of a David story or prologue of a Paul story, or both. But i ain't starting any other stories this was to rid me of writers block. Well no more for now. OvvO Rawr! Vampire face, been thinking and gunna do a paul.


you can choose, either this is a epilogue of a David story or prologue of a Paul story, or both. But i ain't starting any other stories this was to rid me of writers block. Well no more for now. OvvO Rawr! (Vampire face)

A girl of no more then 16 had a happy smile on her face. _'two months and about 13 days left.'_ a slight frown started to form on her lips. _'Only two months!' _Sorrow filled her to the core. The girl placed a hand on her giant stomach. yup the girl is pregnant. "Dolf, get your prego ass over here!" That's right the pregnant girl's name is Dolf. The translation from it's german heritage means noble wolf.

"I'm coming Liz." She called out to her friend. Her friend Liz is 21, and is going to give birth within the week. Her 2nd child. "And look who's talking about pregnant asses! you shouldn't be talking."

"Yeah but I'm not under age." She hit a soar spot. Her 'lover' looked roughly 18, he left when she was about to tell him. But he thought she thought he was too old for her so he left. In truth he was around since the Great Depression, impossible you say? Well yeah, unless you're a vampire like him. She was going to tell him she was pregnant, but never got to it. Him and the rest of his boys left. "I'm sorry i didn't mean it. If you talk maybe it will help." _'I can trust Liz, right? i guess i have to.'_

"What do you want to know?" Dolf asked.

"Is the reason you snap at everyone when they call you 'Doe' because _he_ called you that?" when Dolf nodded Liz continued "Tell me everything about him, his brothers and _that _night."

"I'm starving, let's get food and i'll tell you. _Everything._" and she would. After Liz payed for the food they sat and Dolf started not planing to stop. "Let me start off with a story. I'll tell this in first person. Before i tell you about _MY _boys. There were four vampires and one little boy. They called themselves the lost boys, there was...David, yes thats him the main guy in this story, my lover. Marco, my 'brotha from anotha', he loved when i said that. Paul, my man to beat. Dwayne, the shoulder for me. And Laddie, my first 'child'. To them all i was the missing piece. But you wanna know about him right?" Liz nodded. "On the outside he was a cold blooded kill, they all were; WAIT, remember they were vampires. Laughing only with each other, starting fights, and glaring. Another biker group to everyone else. Killing to survive. Then i came and they didn't know what to think." Liz raised her hand. "Just interrupt if you have anything to say."

"Does this story have any significance?"

"Yes. May i continue?" She nodded "Good, where was i? OH yes, i came along. A girl who helped their little brother find them, not afraid of them. saying hi waving every time she saw them. that was what they saw me as. until david asked me to watch laddie for a week for them. How could i say no? After a month and them being a no show, i couldn't care less. Having the time of my life watching laddie i was so saddened when they returned. I-"

"What about _him?_" getting really into the story she asked.

Dolf chuckled. "Getting there. Any way; that night i let Laddie go home with the boys. When i got home father was pissed, thinking i abandoned the boy on the board walk, grabbed a knife and sliced my arm open. Running as fast as i could i got to the boardwalk. and kept running blood loss getting to me a little but i didn't care i just wanted to get away. i ran into David, literally. Falling on my ass i let my self collapse. They brought me back to their place; wait not yet no questions yet, were getting to a good part. I woke up in two days time. See wasn't that good? Now what do have to ask?"

"Never mind"

"I awoke to find my arm sewn up and Laddie sleeping on my chest so i wasn't worried. I laid my head down for what was only an hour or so and the boys came out from a part in the back of the cave or what ever. I called out to them and Dwayne came and; you thought i meant David, no i meant Dwayne. He came and took Laddie. Then David came. His face made me sad, to see such a beautiful face contorted with such worry, over me none the less." Dolf gave a short laugh and shaking her head she continued. "I smiled softly at him and his face lightened up, later i found out that Paul is the one that sewed me up. And so after staying two months with them me and david fell in love, and yes of course i knew they were vampires. Well only after the first month, Laddie couldn't keep the cat in the bag. I didn't care, my heart had already chosen David."

"What happened after two months?" Liz asked.

"I gave him my virginity. We only did it one but after two more months and four days i met a wonderful twenty year old; who happened to be pregnant, and told me i was pregnant while puking my guts out in a wall*mart, funny as hell though. after a month of knowing her i went to tell David i was pregnant, he thought i was breaking up with him because he was a vampire _way_ older then me. so he and his boys packed up and left without a goodbye. Well Marco said goodbye and found out. I still keep in-touch with Marco. He says that i have to give birth at night so he can be there, hell he said he would drag Dwayne and Paul by the ears if her had to." Taking a deep breath Dolf stopped for a time. then began yet again. "The Wall*Mart girl and i got a lot closer, did everything. i am still staying in the place they were. But Wall*mart girl, Liz, and i go out daily." Liz's ears perked at her name. "Fuck at this moment we are sitting at the food court talking about my story, and this is where this story en- no where this story stops."

Liz was silent. "You're serious? Oh god you are! Vampires? Oh well. you need to tell David that y-OH SHIT!!!! MY WATER!!!" Liz's water broke as soon as Dolf pulled out her vibrating phone, _new text_, she then called the hospitable. 20 minutes later, still staring at the text, they arrived in the ambulance "W-What does it say?"

"They are coming home. I let them know I'm at the hospitable. All except David will come, he refuses." The tears in Dolf's eyes started to fall. "Can i hold your hand while the little one arrives?"

"Of course honey."

"Thank you." As soon as they got out of the vehicle, Dolf was assaulted by hugs coming from three different guys and one set of arms around her legs. Dwayne was the first to notice her stomach.

"Davids?" Dwayne asked. Paul noticed and gasped. Dolf told them she had to find Liz, Laddie went with her. "_Marco._" Dwayne's growl was threatening. "How long?"

"She got pregnant on February 28th. She's know since May 1st. She tried to tell David June 1st but he didn't listen. She told me not to tell any one, she's due on November 30th. I've know since the 1st, the day we left."

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN? You know how down Davids been. And you didn't tell him that she's got his child in her?" Paul screeched at Marco.

"She got on her hands an knees and begged me. Besides, Laddie has know."

"Paul, you and marco go find her and Laddie. I'm going to force David down here weather he wa-"

"Why are you going to force me down here?"

"You need to _see_ Doe."

Fifteen minutes later Dolf was in a hospitable room holding Liz's hand screaming with her, Chris on Liz's other side. He was her boyfriend and soon to be husband. The seconds turned in to minutes. After thirty minutes the baby was out. After half of a second a shrill wail entered the room, Liz's daughter was out and alive. "Shrill, she has a shrill wail." Dolf said

The other two occupants looked at each other and smiled. "Dolf, I think we will name her that."

"Wo, wo, wo. Don't curse another kid to be named Dolf."

Liz laughed "No i meant Shrill. Her name is Shrill."

"...I knew that" Dolf muttered. a nurse came over and looked at who to give the child to. The same other occupants pointed to Dolf. "I...I don't know how." The nurse showed her.

"Shrill is beautiful, don't ya think Laddie?" The all but forgotten boy jumped at his name.

"Wow, that's what a baby looks like. Did i ever look like that?" Dolf gave the child to Chris who started cooing at it.

"Yup! And soon you'll se another baby."

"Really." Laddie looked at Dolf's stomach. witch fit perfectly where he used to sit in her crisscrossed legs. "Will it be yours and David's?"

"Yup."

Paul poked his head in the room. "Laddie Dwayne is looking for you. Doe," She visibly winced. "Can i talk to you? uh I'm Paul by the way."

"No _you_ cannot, _she_ can talk to you." malice was laced into her smooth words. "She doesn't have to go out there with you bastards! Leaving her high and dry like that. She almost lost her baby tree times, from malnutrition. She had nothing because of you guys!" Such venom came into her voice that it was Paul's turn to wince. "You ass holes left her for dead. If i hadn't found her she and her child would be a pile of bones by now. How _dare_ you come back to taunt her with what she wants but can never have cause i made her screw up. if i hadn't told her to tell _David_ that she had his child in her none of this would of happened. And you are to blame, all of you-"The poison was starting to scare Dolf so she interrupted.

"I want to know what he has to say. i'll be right back, i promise." She got up and followed Paul. as soon as they were out of the room he hugged her and apologized.

"T-there's someone here to see you." Paul lead her outside. And there in all black with platinum hair stood her baby's daddy. _'David'_ was all her mid could think. She fell to her knees, head forward, and hands on her face. Her light brown with red tipped shoulder length hair fell forward. Her hands covered her blood red lips and emerald eyes. The big bulky sweat shirt cover her stomach so much that in this position you wouldn't think she pregnant. The jeans were worn threw and the fall cut her knees. her black boots were ones David left behind. If they hadn't know better they would of sworn the girl was praying to god.

David was in front of her in seconds and Paul on the ground right next to her worry in both their eyes. "Are you real?" Dolf asked David. His eye's softened and hoe nodded. "I didn't want you to leave, never. I didn't go to tell you that. It would only happen in my worst nightmares. I went to tell you that i was pregnant with your child. That's what i had wanted to tell you, i wanted to tell you no matter what i was going to keep it. that i would love it and you even if you wanted it dead. That it was yours. No _ours_. our child was growing in me. Never to leave you." She saw the fear in his eyes. But she saw a lot more. She saw love, fear, hate, repulse and pity.

He knew she saw for he said "I love you, i fear what will happen, i hate myself for leaving, I'm repulsed at what i did to you, and i pity that i couldn't be there. But I'm a cold, selfish, repulsive monster."

She kissed him with everything she had. "I, i want you to meet my angel. She was the one that saved me all those cold nights ago. all of you" when she said the last part she looked at Paul and noticed the other boys behind him.

When they entered the room she told Liz what happened but what almost no one noticed was what happened when Paul saw the child. His hand groped at his chest, he couldn't breath. and he felt that he had to protect the child, no matter what. He felt that nothing in this word or any other could be as beautiful as the ugly bald child in the arms of the woman on the bed in front of him...


End file.
